The Rain that tamed the beast
by Black-Dragons-Feather
Summary: Kagome went back to the group, but with a added person, who could it be, and why is Sesshomaru hurt and in the group.......Sess..other, ratings my changes for later chapters.rated M for adolt language and gore maybe some lemo.
1. It Begins

I do not own InuYasha or any one from the show or the name Oki ( from the new game Okami. )

I only own Rain and others that will come later on.

Chapter 1: It Begins

The day started out like any other day for Kagome, nice cool breeze and a warm sun on her back. She was heading home to her family shrine with the supplies she got for when she went back to Futile Era of Japan.

She was half way up the steps when she heard some one yell, KAGOME, WHAT UP. She knew that voice from any where, so she stopped and looked behind her to confirm her guess on who it was, what met her pretty much shocked her, here was Rain a girl in her early 20 running up the steps to her family shrine with a smile plastered to her face like a school girl, well this was a nice day to see some one that tries to make her self small running up to you like this. But it was not to last, as soon as Rain notice that Kagome caught her smiling she put the mask she wore back, mind you she did still show emotions but not as strong.

See Kagome knew her little secret that she kept, see Rain was not human to be exact she was more or less three thing in one living thing. The first one was human because one of her dads was human, he died when she was about ten from what she was tolled. Her mom was a dragon demon that came from some where in Europe, not share where even Rain hade no clue. Last but not lest her second dad, yes she has two dads, but this one is a dog demon like InuYasha. See for her mother to have her as the first born and a girl she hade do some type of retool that was past down through her family, but to put it short her mother had to mate with both her father. Don't ask me how its done I just barley got that out of her.

So Kagome knew that she was a demon in short but she was not going to let people know about this, but unlike most demons Rain was able to take all four forms- humane, half-breed, full demon and her true for, never saw it but bet it nice. But as Kagome was standing there waiting for her to catch up she notice that Rain was in deep thought and the worried look on her face.

Rain was just leaving her parents house after politely taking one of her brother's home ( she is the oldest and only girl out of 15 kids, man talk about privacy and food issues…..oopps.. Sorry!) after find him in her own home ranting on some thing about there mother going to kill him for doing some thing or was it not going some thing, well ether way she did not care he could get the living hell beat out of him not that he just didn't get the hell beat out of him, see Oki her brother just put her in one of the most foul moods she's hade in a long time. She had to beat till he was uncurious to get him home to there mother and father.

Rain was half way home when she saw Kagome going up the steps of her family shrine when she yelled out to her to what up, she was so happy to see one of her only friends that she let her self smile but as soon as she saw the look of shock on Kagome's face she slipped her mask back on to a point. As she was getting closer to her Rain hade a thought come to her, maybe to day would be her lucky day to go with Kagome to Futile Japan, yes she knew about her being a miko and traveling from here to there and all the other stuff like InuYasha and the rest of her friends over there and the Shikon no Tama just as Kagome knew about her.

As Rain stopped right in front of Kagome the first words out of her mouth was, Kagome can I go with you this time to Futile Era of Japan, and yes I know it may not work I just need time away from all my brothers, man they give me one of the most massive head aches I have ever hade. Well to say Kagome was stunned was a understatement, all she could do was stare at her. But the look on Rain's face made up her mind thou.

Rain you know that it may not work right, and that there are quit a few more demons in that time, not to mention and hot headed InuYasha the you have to put up with till we come back right.

Yes I know all about this Kagome, I may be only twenty-two but I was taught this stuff and more, besides if InuYasha gets on my nerves to much I'll just beat the live snot out of him, how about that. Do we have a deal.

Only under one condition-Kags

What's that-Rain

If we run in to InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru that you steer clear of hime ok.-Kags

Ok, but I don't even know what the guy looks like, and besides what's the chances of that happening any was.-Rain

Yah your right, ok then help me get my stuff packed and I'll help you with your stuff and we can leave in the morning ok. Sure deal, but unknown to Rain this will be one experiences that she will never for get, at all.

Well, this is my first fic so go easy on my ok.

Please review, and points or welcomed.

Wait, why are the cats looking at me like a toy, I'm not really a feather, aahhhhahahahah, help me.

Thanks again for reading,

Black Dragons Feather


	2. Holy power and true form

I don not own InuYasha or any other person from the show, only my own people.

Chapter 2: Holy power and true form

After making the dill with Kagome, Rain took some of the bags she was caring up to the house, on the way up Rain smelled a sent that belonged to one person that she did not want to dill with at this point so not to ruin her happy mood compared to earlier that day. Kagome saw Rain's nose twitching and knew only one person to make her use some of her demon senses and she was not going to stop ether Rain or her going thou the well, mostly Rain. So she looked up the steps and looked back to Rain to get her attention which was not hard, after doing this she got a evil look in her eyes and a sweet smile on her face, to Rain this was the most funniest look she has ever seen on Kagome in a long time.

As they entered the yard Kagome looked at Rain one more time and then called to the person. InuYasha can you come her pleas, I have some thing to tell you.

All they heard for a bet was nothing, then she called again this time there was a trig of colorful words said, one of them being dratted at Rain for be a freak ( and no InuYasha dose not know yet ) and being found. Well there is no point of me staying up here, because of that freak of a girl I've been found out, man I wanted Kagome to come back with me earlier than tomorrow, man dose this suck. All both girls could make out that was not foul language was all right I'm coming, all that both of them could was hold in there laughter of his child like was, so they waited for him to come down. When he did, he landed in front of them with one of his famous frowns on, which to them look hilarious on him at the point.

InuYasha what are you doing here, I told you that I hade to stock up on supplies and I would be back in the morning, so please tell me why you're here and what you want and it better not be to take be back to night. Well all he could do was stare at them with a wired look on his face like a kid that's been caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar. He stared for a good minute or so with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, well you don't need that much time to get the stuff and spend time with your family, we have shards to collect or haven't you forgotten that you're the one that broke it in the first place, well are you going to answer me.

Kagome just stood there with a sweet smile on her face which was getting on InuYasha's nerves really fast. So he asked again still nothing, Kagome was just waiting for the right moment to do the only thing she knew of to get him to go back on the other side of the well. With one big in tack of air that both Rain and InuYasha heard, they knew what was coming, which InuYasha tried to run for a soft spot for the impacted , for Rain who just covered her ears for the noise that would come. Just as she covered them, Kagome yelled out the one word that was from hell to InuYasha's ears, Sit-Boy. The next thing that went through out the yard was a big thud and some cursing that was not very pretty.

The next thing both knew was a big hole in the grown where InuYasha was, about a minute later they saw a blur of red flying down the stairs of the well house, yes he knew he was in trouble for coming to get Kagome, but so what. He came to get her and take her back with him that night but no, he just had to be there with that no good freak. He could not stand her for a long time, for one she wasn't human nor demon or even a half-breed like he was, no she was all three, able to use each power and form. That was one thing that shocked him to no end, to boot was that she also had miko powers which was a gins laws of nature. To him anything that is demon or has demon blood should not have holy powers like that, but he was not going to think about it any farther, she was over there on Kagome's side of time and he was on his.

Kagome just looked at Rain with a smile on her face, she still hade that same smile on when they got in the house.

When they got in the door Kagome's brother Souta came running downstairs to see if his sis got him anything. But just as he was hitting the bottom step he heard his sister yell out to him.

Don't even think about it squirt, this stuff is for me to take back.

Well excuse meeeeeee! I guess you don't wont me help then.

She knew that's not what he came down here for but she wasn't going to pass up his help, she just looked at him with the same smile she had on out side.

Souta just looked at her like she lost it and then looked Rain who was smiling as well, they've both lost it was going thru his min. He stood there another minute looking at them and then starting helping her with the stuff to avoided the smile that she had on , it was starting to creped him out a little.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and waved for Rain to start helping her putting things together for the trip, but Rain was having second thought about it because of what dog-butt knew and thought about her. But she erased that thought just as it came, she was not going to loose her chance in going with Kagome through the well at all.

It was around five in the evening and her and Kagome where just getting to Rain's house to get the stuff that she needed. Rain hade told her that she did not want to wait till morning to go, she was very urgent to go tonight even thou Kagome wanted to wait, but she told her that she would see the reason why she was in a rush to get over there when they got there.

When they got in the house the first thing that greeted them was two small boys run by them in a bluer. Rain looked to Kagome and shrugged her shoulders, first thing that Rain went to look for was her mother a father to tell them the she would not be home for a great amount of time. They found them in the living room talking to one of her uncle, when they saw her and Kagome in the door way looking at them with smiles on there faces they knew some thing was up.

Both of them walked in and sat on the bin bags they had on the floor so they could wait there turns to talk. Rain's uncle looked at her and smiled, he knew what was up with the both of them and not a better timing for Rain to go ether with her monthly change happening in the next few hours. So he stopped talking to allow her to tell her parents where she was going.

Her mom which was a dragon demon looked at her and Kagome with a smile and a funny look on her face, her dad on the other hand just started laughing, which cot both girls off guard. Her mom was the first to recover after hitting her husband up-side the head. Rain looked like her mother more than her father, both her and her mother had long silky blue-black hair where both her dads had such a light blond hair that it looked white. Her mother did not have any marking on her other than a small tear drop on her forehead her father on the other hand had two swirls on both of his checks and a scar that started at his right eyebrow and ended at the middle of his left check.

Rain what can I help you with oh and sorry for earlier about your brother hun, where the first word out of her mouth. Its ok mom, you know Kagome right. A smile and a nod was her answer, well I'm going with her to Futile Japan. Here mom looked at her for a minute then nodded her, well dear when will you be back was her mothers next question. Rain looked to Kagome for this answer which she had no problem giving.

Well I'm not sure Mrs. Snow, it deepens on how many shards we fine and when InuYasha lets use come back to village. Well ok just don't do any thing that I wouldn't do ok, and keep a eye on the time of month as well, you know your cutting it close this time, hope you make it over there in time ok.

Ok mom I will make it and I wont do nothing that you wouldn't do, that's if the tuff of fur that's InuYasha does not bother me much.

Rain looked to her father to see what he had to say about this, all she got was have fun and bring back a boyfriend. All Rain could do was turn the dippiest shad of red that was known. After all was said and done, both went to Rain's old room,( yes she has her own place but keeps thing at her parent's house just in case ). She put a change of clothes along with female thing in the bag, as they where living she remembered one more thing that she would need on this trip. It was a necklaces that she wore whine she was gone for a long time, but she knew that tonight it would not help her, it was to suppress her powers so she would seem to be human to any body that met her.

They walk back down stairs to say good bye, after that was all taken care of they went back to Kagome's house to leave. Ok got every thing you need Rain, yaeh I got what I need as well as a weapon. Rain what would you need a weapon for, you well have me and every one else to fight and besides your demon so what would you need it for. Well Kagome that may be true but I want to keep me being demon down to only you and your friends for the time I'm there as long as possible, just don't want to draw attention that's all.

Once every thing was ready they walked down stairs so Kagome could say good bye to her family and after hearing her grandfather telling her to bring him back some thing they where out the door heading to the well. On the way to the well Rain started to fill dizzy and unfocused really fast .

Kagome we need to hurry and get on the other side, my time is almost out. Ok lets go, they made it to the rim of the well when a sharp pain hit her. We need to go now times up and I don't want what will happen to me happen in this well then you'll never be able to go thru again.

As Rain was having trouble breathing Kagome graded her hand and prayed this would work, as she jumped in with her eyes closed dragging Rain with her she prayed that the well would let her thru. When she hit bottom and opened her eyes Rain was no where in site, the first thing she did was call out to her, no answer. Thinking that she didn't make it to this side she climbed out and sate there for a bit to think of why it didn't work, as she sate there thinking she heard a low grumble almost a growl to her right in the woods.

Thinking it was InuYasha she called to him to come out and stop playing game and that she was not in the mooed to do so, when no response came she started to get worried that it was a demon getting ready to attack her.

When Rain hit the bottom of the well she was glade that she made it in time, so not to destroy the very well she was in she let go of Kagome's hand and jumped out into the forest next to the well to allow her self the time it would take to finish the change. Yes Kagome would think that she did not get thru but she did not want to scare her with this ether. Just as she found a spot to sit and wait the change started full blast.

She was in pain that's all there was to it, but this was the only time the change cased so much do to the fact that she had no chose in the matter. The first thing that changed was the color of her skin, from the nice golden brown tan to a breath taking ice blue to the point that it was white, the next thing was a pare of wing, not the kind of wing a bat would have but the kind of a bird( if you seen erogen you know what kind of wings). The wings in them self's where larger then she was and the change was not over with, next was her eyes from the brown that showed the emotions that her face would not show to a stunning electric green that could see into the very soul of any been. The last and most painful part of the change was the shape of her body, being her mom was dragon and dad dog, it was hard for her body to choose what form to go into, casing this to be the most painful out of the hole thing but being that her mom was the stronger blood it always chose dragon to her relief.

When it was all over with, what stood in the place of a human looking girl now stood a dragon that could bring a man or any demon to there knees. She looked similar to a bird do to the faked that in stead of scales she had feather like fur, her face was like it was carved out of stone, it was slender and built similar to a horse but more reptilian. When she stood she was the same height Sesshomaru would be in his true form but unlike him Rain could alter her size which she chose to be the size of a horse.

After this was over with Rain started to go back to where Kagome was so to let her know that she was her, but when she came close to where she was she started to hear growling just to her right. She looked out into the field to see Kagome backing up to the well and trip in doing so. What cote her eye was the large bear demon that was closing in on her. Rain was not going to stand by and watch this, so she walked out and hissed at the demon that getting ready to lung for Kagome.

Kagome called out one more time to InuYasha to stop playing, but what met her ears and eyes was not InuYasha, IT WAS A BEAR, oh goody was her thought. Why can't I ever get a brake from this stuff. Man this sucks, ok what to do um lets see I don't have my bow its at kiyada's ( sp? ) house and InuYasha didn't know I was coming back to night this late. Um ok I have nothing at all, I could see if I could make it back to the well, slim chance there but can't just stand her.

As Kagome was backing up to the well she tripped on her yellow bag and hit the grown with a loud thud. Owwww that hurt, oh no got to get up got to move nope to late here it comes, as the bear was closing in on her she closed her eyes and was asking over and over in her mind for some one to save her. All she heard was the things breathing but it sounded like there was two of them, so she opened her eyes to see what was going on do to the faked that she was still alive and it sounded like there was a fight. What met her eye was stunning, her was a beautiful dragon tearing in to the bear that was going to eat her.

Rain lunged for the bear when it was getting ready to attack Kagome, as she did this she grabbed it by the neck and flung it into the middle of the field away from her. She looked at Kagome to make sure she alright, after she was sure she wasn't hurt she turned back to the bear. There was some thing strange about this bear demon it looked crazed. So not to get any energies that did not wont she sucked up a lung full of air and let loose a holy blast that was so strong it made night into day.

Kagome was stunned to say the lest, her she was looking at a dragon that had miko powers and very strong ones at that. When it was all over with Rain started to walk over to Kagome but she knew the she did not know it was her so she called out to her.

Hay Kagome are you going to sit there all night or are we going to go.

WHAT!!!!! 

I said are you going to site there all night or are we going to get going.

Rain that you, man when you told me a change I was not expecting this, man you look nice.

Thank you very much, now lets go I wnt to go be for Inu#$, hay what the hell was that for you baka, man that hurt you better be lucky that I have hard skin.

InuYasha what on earth are you doing, that was Rain you just tried to chop in two, man InuYasha if you only get the fakes be for you star swinging that soared around.

Bu-bu-but I thought you where in danger, I heard fighting and then saw a blast of miko power, so I came to see if you where all right.

Yes I'm ok thanks to rain, she needed to come over to night to change into her true for, by the way Rain how long will this last.

Um about one week, why do you ask.

No reason, just needed to know how long we have to put up with InuYasha's pouting.

With that said and do both girls stared to walk to the village to get settled in for the night living a livered half-breed to glare at the as they went.

Well, this is sort of a cliffy, but I'm getting to it, work has me tided up.

Please review, and points or welcomed.

Wait, why are you looking at me like that, starts to run for cover from the fluff fans, he'll be coming up sooooooooooo, qwwwww that hurt. Bye for now 

Thanks again for reading,  
Black Feather 


	3. Mistake

**I do not own InuYasha in any way. This is purly fane made.**

**Last Chap:**

**I came to see if you where all right.**

**Yes I'm ok thanks to Rain, she needed to come over tonight to change into her true form for the month, by the way Rain how long will this last.**

**Um.. about one week, why do you ask.**

**No reason, just needed to know how long we have to put up with InuYasha's pouting.**

**With that said, both girls stared to walk to the village to get settled in for the night, living a livered half-breed to glare at them as they went. **

**Chap: 3- The Mistake**

**So Kagome**

**Hmmm….**

**What do you think I should know about the rest of your friends.**

**Well they all will be glade to see you , there all nice but one is nicer than the rest.**

**Who is it, the kistun that you taken care of.**

**Nope, but he is sweet **

**Well I'll have to watch that one as well.**

**Why is that Rain, he's no danger to you.**

**I know he's no danger to me Kagome, but I have a weak spot for kids, so if he gets under my skin to much he could get me to do anything for him.**

**Awww---- that's cute but you don't have to wary about that and if he does get under your skin as you put it don't wary, all he would want is your love and friendship, he may want some candy now and then.**

**Is that all, man I could afford that, ok who else.**

**Well there is Sango, she's a demon slayer but don't wary she wont try to kill you , you've done nothing to her.**

**Ow I'm not, if she's your friend then I think we can be friends as well.**

**Just as the words left Rain's mouth she heard some one yell hirikos(sp?) some where in front of them, she looked to Kagome to see what was going on but all she got was a panicked face from her friend.**

**When she looked back in front of her she hade just enough time to move her head out of the way of a large boomerang that could and would of removed her head.**

**Ahh-for the love of Kami, what was that Kagome, was that Sango's weapon?**

**Ya it was but why did she do that for.**

**To answer Kagome's question Sango came running up asking if she was all right. **

**Kagome are you ok, I hard screaming, and saw two demons go at it near you. **

**Yes I'm all right but you nearly took Rain's head off Sango.**

………**, Rain, all I see is a large dragon that is looking like its going to have a heat stroke from its face being all red, and its looking at me like I did some thing wrong. What's going on, where is that girl InuYasha tolled me about.**

**Well that is Rain, she is a demon, human, miko. She had to come here with me early so she could go through her monthly change. All Kagome got back for a response from Sango was a look of awe. **

**So this is Rain your friend from your time right, well I'll interdict my-self.**

**Sango turned to the dragon known as Rain and walked up to her with a calming smile on so not to upset her any more then what she was.**

**As Sango was walking to her, Rain looked to Kagome to see if it was safe and she got her answer from a smile, so she brought her eyes back to the slayer in front of her and grunted with a small smile. Sango looked up at the small grunt to see memorizing electric green eyes looking strait back at her for any movement at all.**

**Hi,…um…. I'm Sango, sorry about that I did not know that was you Rain. I hope you wont holed this against me, I'm just very protective of Kagome she's like my sister and all.**

**Sango, its all right I know that if you knew it was me you would not of done it, so its ok.**

**But pleas don't scar me like that again ok, man I nearly jumped out of my skin. ****Now where it that monk Miroku(sp?), She knew she was going to regret asking but like they say curiosity killed the cat, and boy would she be dead ten times over. **

**I don't want him sneaking up on me, Kagomehas already told me his bad habit, I just want to keep an eyAHHHHHHHHHHH, you pervert get your hand off my ass or I'll remove it my self got that and how long have you been here.**

**Sorry my dear Rain but your so beautiful in that form that I could not help my self, and yes I've been here for some time now, Sango my dear there you are I didn't see you standing there. **

**Um Sango you ok, wait Sango don't pleas don't------smack, owww--not there pleas not there--thud, aaaaa I think I'm going to die.**

**Well deserves you right, stupid monk always touching things that he shouldn't, grumbled the slayer. **

**Well now I know I'm safe from him, mumbled Rain.**

**As all this was going on Kagome was giggling to her self and thinking that this was going to go good for every one, but Miroku. As she was standing there watching the fun of her friends she got a buzzing noise in the back of her head meaning there was a strong demon in the area and it was very familiar to her.**

**No not now she thought. Only one demon she knew that had that much power was Sesshomaru, why of all people or demons did it have to be him, I hope InuYasha hasn't picked it up. **

**To late, as Kagome finished that thought InuYasha was sniffing the air but to her delight he just went back in lessening to what Rain and the others where saying.**

**Rain was happy that Kagome's friends had no problem with her for being what she was, but she needed some time to her self right now so she looked to the woods and started to walk towards then calling back to the group.**

**Hay, Kagome I'm going to go for a walk for a bit ok, need some time to think and calm down ok be back later.**

**Ok Rain just don't do some thing that InuYasha would ok.**

**Hay I recent that yelled a very upset InuYasha. **

**Ok I wont , it was nice to meet you Sango as well as you Miroku, have a nice night.**

**Sango waved bye for now and all she got was a few grunts and some twitching from the pile of flesh on the ground that was Miroku.**

**Rain walk in and started to sniff the air for any thing that could be a danger, but all she got back was a smell that made her think a minute. On the wind was the smell of a human but what made it intrusting to her was it belonged to a child.**

**Wonder what that kid is doing out so late and so far from the village this time of night, mite as well go check it out. Lets see its this way, I just hope Inu-no-grump leaves me alone to night I'm not in the mood for him. **

**Ok I take a right her, what the ewwww I stepped in some thing grows I hope it wasn't shit knowing my luck it was damn.**

**As Rain was mumbling to her self some thing moved out of the corner of her eye, what was that. She moved to see what was on the other side of the shrub that was in front of her, and what she found shocked her.**

**There in the middle of the field was a little girl and a two-headed dragon along with a demon that looked like some thing that the cat drug it in. **

**Ok, a girl out here this time of night with a two-headed dragon and some thing that looks like a science project gone horribly wrong in the middle of a field. **

**Ok, I'm stumped. **

**The dragon I have no problems with but that demon, which to me looks to be a toad demon that I have a problem with, I don't want that thing near me at all if I can help it, growled Rain. **

**Hay what can I say, I'm not the all eww and grows kind of girl but pleas, I have my stopping point, and that's it.**

**So to not scar the girl and make her think that she was a threat Rain walk out and made a small soothing nose to get her attention and then rolled on to her back to show her no harm will be come of her. **

**Master Joken when is Lord Sesshomaru coming back I'm starting to get this filling that some one is watching us.**

**Silly girl, Lord Sesshomaru comes and goes as he like not on when you say so. **

**I know that Master Joken, I was just getting a little nerves, I have the felling that,?????**

**What was that Master Joken**

**What are you talking about now you silly little gir-AAAAAAAAAA, run Rin I'll take care of this demon, be gone with you.**

**Ow pleas, you think that you can hurt me, who are you trying to fool. I mean no harm to you or the kid ok I was just out for a walk, see I'll prove it to you.**

**Rain sat down in front of the two and stayed there, after some time the girl now known as Rin walk up to her and started to feel her skin.**

**Rin stay away from that thing, you don't know where its been it mite eat you or me. Wait till my Lord gets back and you'll be in for it then.**

**Eat you, EAT You, are you kidding me. I would never do that to a child or for that matter anyway, god….. And you I would never dare put you in my mouth for any risen at all, I don't want to die of food poisoning, god that is just grows.**

**Well, I never in my life seen a demon or for the most part heard of a demon that would not eat a child or fellow demon, said Joken.**

**Well I'm sorry to be the one to bust you little bubble, but I'm not a full demon, I'm part human so I have no need to eat my own kind, and eating other demons is not my cup of tea.**

**WHAT!!! You're a half-breed, and you havethe nerve to talk to me the servant of the mighty Sesshomaru-sama, how dare you your not even part inu.**

**Master Joken, you don't need to be so brash about it, she seems strong and right now Sesshomaru-sama is not here and there are other demons out there that would have no trouble in eating us, so half-breed or not I thank you Rain for staying with us right now.**

**Thank you Rin but your friend Joken… **

**That's Master Joken to you half-breed.**

**Oh, go stuff it where the sun don't shine, like I was saying I'm not a half-breed like he puts it even though I do have human blood in my veins, I'm more like a high-bread.**

**How so Lady Rain, you look full demon to me and I seines nothing else other than demon from you Rain.**

**Please Rin its just Rain ok, and I have no clue how my mother did it but I'm three things in one, first is dragon that is the form I take most second is inu I normally don't take that form and last is human.**

**Wow can I see your inu form Rain, I bet you are just as pretty as Lord Sesshomaru-sama, can I can I.**

**Well RinI like to show you but I don't want to scar you or give Joken over there a hart-attack.**

**Woman, you couldn't do such a thing as of giving this Jocken a hart-attack.**

**Ok you asked for it you mean little toed. I swear can't make every one happy, alright here I go stand back don't want you to get hurt ok.**

**Alright Rain, come on Master Jakon stand over here with me.**

**No, I'll stay right here thank you very much, I like to see the show that's about to start.**

**What are you talking about over there and you might want to move before you get hurt.**

**Hahaha…you hurt me I think not…Haha, you're the one that's going to get hurt.**

**Whatever you say, you stupid little toad.**

**As Rain mumbled this she started to change to the form that she did not us very much, don't get her wrong its not that did not like it its just that it took longer to get us to it, but she was about to get a crash cores in that filled.**

**Wow Master Jakon look she is beautiful, and she white like Lord Sesshomaru and her eyes they stayed green.**

**Jakon was not lessoning to most of what Rin was saying, he was in shock of what he now saw as the rarest of Inus standing before him. I have to do some thing, Lord Sesshomaru is going to rip here to sheds.**

**After this was thought the change was done but Jakon's fears came full circle where Sesshomaru came ripping through the brush strait for Rain in his true form, the only thing that was going through her mine was keep Rin and Jakon safe till their Lord came back, well he was back and she hade no clue that the inu coming right for her was him.**

**Aww hell, not now…I haven't been changed no more than two seconds and I have to fight, shit this is not good.**

**Rin…Jakon move some where safe now, I do not want you two too get hurt then I have to tell your Lord what happened. I do not have time for you, I'm not letting you near this child…do you hear me. One good bite with a combo of my poison and a little douse of miko energy should do don't want to kill it. **

**As Rain lunged for the inu that was on a strait cores for her she got the shock of her life when Rin yelled out to her. Rain no don't kill him, that's Lord Sesshomaru… please don't. **

**Mother of demons…I can't discharge this, so she did the only thing to do she sent Rin a mined message. Rin I have no chose, be it will not kill him just hurt him realy bad. I will not lie to you about that but I will take care of him ok and make sure that he heals ok, please forgive me.**

**Rin got the message as Rain bite down and watched her only parent figure screamed in pain and shock, all she or any body could do after all was done was to stair at the now mighty Lord of the West lay on the grown in his true for and cry shamelessly like a new born pup.**

**The last thing he heard before darkness took him was a voice that cut through the agony of the attack he just took, but for some reason he was not made at this strange inu any more cause he knew what she said was true.**

**Please Lord of the West…forgive me, I did not know who you where till you daughter told me and by that time it was to late for me to stop. I will see to it myself that you heal from this and will except any punishment that you see fit, I was only keeping her safe till you came back…I…I meant no harm to her or you for that matter.**

**Sesshomaru had just enough strength to respond and calm this female inu demon that he now knew as Rain from his daughter's yell for here to stop. It is my own fault that I'm in the shape, you where only doing what any female inu would do for young be it yours or not, and I might be going on my better judgment on this but I trust you with my life Rain and leave it to you.**

**Then nothing…his world went black for what he thought would be forever, but not before he saw the true concern and sorrow in the green eyes of a angel. **

Yes I know it has taken me fare tooooo long to update, but had thing going on and a bad case of writers block, hope you enjoy and leave a review :) bye for now.


End file.
